Family portrait
by Sorceress Rinoa Leonhart
Summary: Song fic to Family Portrait by pink, about Bulma, Vegeta, Bura, and Trunks.


This is my first attempt at a song fic please be nice. i want to know if its any good so please review so I can know if I should try anotherone some time. Thanks. Oh and in this fic, Bura's about six and Trunks is about twelve.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Family Portrait.  
  
  
Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
  
Bura walked into the house. Bulma sat crying at the kitchen table.  
  
" Mommy, what's wrong? " Bura put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
Bulma smiled at her. " Nothing Angel, go up to bed now, your dad'll be back soon. "   
  
Sadly Bura trudged up the stairs. It would be just like all the other horrible nights.  
  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said  
  
Bura sat awake in bed listening to the voices of her parents fighting downstairs. She heard a crash down stairs.  
  
" Stupid woman what do you think you're doing you..."  
  
Bura climbed out of bed and tip toed over to her brothers room. She stood quietly in the doorway.  
  
" It's okay B-chan, you can come in. " Trunks said tiredly. He held his little sisteri n his lap as she sobbed.  
  
You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
  
Trunks walked toword home with Bura.   
  
"You sure you don't wanna come to Gotens house with me? " Trunks asked her.  
  
Bura nodded. She walked up to the house as he kept going.   
  
" Woman where's the bratt?! He needs to train! " Vegeta bellowed.  
  
" Vegeta we have names you know! You don't need to be such a jerk! Trunks went to Gotens house again. Probably to get away from you because you're pushing him to hard! "   
  
" Well maybe he just wanted to get away from your harpy screaming! Just like the Angel your screaming scares her to! "   
  
Vegeta went out to the gravity room and Bulma went to her study.  
  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family  
  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Bura slowly walked into the study and crawled on her mothers lap.  
  
" Mommy is it my fault you fight? Can I make it better? " Bura whispered holding back tears.  
  
" No B-chan it's not your fault, there's nothing you can do. Why don't you run along and play? Mommy needs to get some work done."  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave  
  
Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound  
  
Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too  
  
That night the yelling continued. Trunks had stayed at Gotens house so she had no one to cry on. Vegeta was shouting madly. Bura slowly climbed down the stairs, her mother was at the kitchen table crying and her father was standing next to the table shouting.  
  
" Please stop. I love you both I don't want you to fight." Bura whispered.  
  
They both stopped and looked at her in surprise.   
  
A..Angel you should be up in bed. " Vegeta gave her a gentle push up the stairs. Then he turned and went out to hte gravity room. Bulma went up to her room.   
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
  
Bura and Trunks walked home from school the next day. Bura could hear them yelling already as she looked down the walk. She turned and ran. She didn't know where she was going. She just knew she had to get away from the yelling and the hate. She lay down on the ground at a park sobbing. Trunks came and found her.   
  
" It's gonna be okay B-chan. Someday it'll be all better. But you've gotta come home now. "   
  
Sadly she took his hand and followed him back.  
  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave  
  
Bura went over to the gravity room. Vegeta was sitting outside taking a break.   
  
" What is it? " he asked as she walked over.  
  
" Are you gonna leave daddy? " Bura tried not to cry.  
  
" Who told you that? "   
  
" Trunks said you might. "   
  
" I'm not leavong any time soon."   
  
That answer didn't comfort little Bura.  
  
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name  
  
Bura held her family picture as she sat up in bed. They all looked happy. Trunks was smiling, Bulma was smiling, Vegeta wasn't smiling but he didn't look angry, and he had his hand on Bulmas shoulder, Trunks had his arm around her. They all looked happy. But this was only a picture of what it had been like before, it wasn't like this anymore, downstairs the shouting still continued.  
  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally  
  
  
Vegeta was yelling louder than before. Bura heard him say he was going to leave. Tonight.   
  
" No daddy. " Bura cried.  
  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
  
Bura carried her picture downstairs into the kitchen.   
  
" Mommy, can I use your time machine? " she asked crying. They both stopped fighting, Vegeta stopped his threats to leave.   
  
" What? " Bulma asked.  
  
Bura held up the picture sobbing " I wanna go back to this time, and tell you not to start fighting. I want you to be happy, and me and Trunks. " She was crying uncontrollably  
  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone  
  
Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night  
  
" Daddy please don't go! " Bura howled throwing her arms around his legs. " I'll be better, I'll ask Trunks to train with you and every thing, I'll do everything right, I'll do anything please don't go! "   
  
Vegeta looked down at her then picked her up and craddled her in his arms. Trunks stepped down from the stair way.  
  
" I agree with Bura, " he choked back tears. " We'll do anything if you stay together. "   
  
Bulma stood and hugged him. 


End file.
